


Midnight Cravings

by justcallmesoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pregnant corrin, xander gets emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmesoap/pseuds/justcallmesoap
Summary: Corrin gets a little hungry in the middle of the night





	1. Midnight Cravings

Corrin's POV

As my eyes drifted open, I woke up to darkness, a strong pair of arms encasing me, and a pair of hands lain on my enlarged belly.

'I guess it's still nighttime.' I thought, 'Should I wake Xander up?'

I decided against it, not wanting to worry my husband. He's incredibly paranoid about anything that could possibly happen to our child. So, I voted to go back to sleep.

Then my stomach growled.

I knew I couldn't ignore that, so I gently tried to pry Xander's hand off of my belly, but he just tightened his grip. New vote. I guess I'll have to wake him up to get out of this situation. The baby was hungry, and I had to provide. And since it's near impossible to roll over when you're 7 months pregnant, I reached up and started poking Xander's face.

Xander, being a rather heavy sleeper, just grumbled a bit, shifted, and continued to sleep. I tried again, whispering his name in my attempts to coax him out of his sleep. He finally opened an eye to see my awkwardly turned head looking up at him. He was immediately alert and propped himself up on an elbow, helping me sit up.

"Are you alright, Corrin? Why are you awake, it's the middle of the night." He asked, still sounding very tired.

"I didn't want to wake you, but you wouldn't let me leave. I'm hungry. More importantly, the baby's hungry." 

Xander started to get up, "What are you hungry for?" He said, lighting the oil lamp.

"Actually, do we have any pickles? Like, could you maybe make a sandwich with peanut butter and pickles?" I haven't had as many cravings recently, but now, my craving for pickles decided to come back.

"I think we do. Oh, the things I do for you."

"You're the best, Xander." In response, he just leaned down and kissed my forehead, then left to go make my food.

Within a few minutes, Xander came back with a plate with my order on it. I thanked him and just started eating it on our bed, careful not to spill any crumbs.

"I don't know why this tastes good, but it does." I contemplated aloud.

"I'll never understand pregnant women," Xander sat back down on the bed, setting himself right in front of me.

"I don't understand us either," I retorted.

Xander planted a kiss in my hair; in return I leaned up to reach his lips. His hand came up to brush my messy hair out of my face and behind my ear, and set his forehead against mine. He brought his other hand up to rub my belly.

"Are you hoping for a boy, or a girl?" Xander asked.

"I don't know. At this point, it doesn't really matter, but I know that they're going to bring us so much happiness--"

We both gasped; Xander's hand and myself felt a light kick. The baby was never very active, so kicks were a treat for the both of us.

"Well, you're awake as well, now aren't you?" Xander leaned down and planted a kiss on my belly.

I heard a sniffle, "Xander, are you crying?"

Xander wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry. This isn't very befitting of a prince, I know, but I can't help it. I'm going to be a father," He pulled me into a tight, yet gentle hug, "I harbor a deep joy in my heart, and it's all because of you."

"Xander. . ." now I couldn't control my tears, "It's us. That joy you're feeling, I feel it too. We got here together, and we'll be a family. A real family." He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

Xander let his lips fall upon mine, and I could feel passion and love in each kiss. His hand reached up to cradle my head.

I broke away to lay my head on his chest, "I love you so much, you have no idea," he said as he stroked my hair, running his fingers through it, enjoying it's scent, "But will I be good enough? My whole life, I've been taken care of by maids and butlers, never once had my father taken care of me. I just. . .I don't know what to do."

"I can understand why you're worried. All these thoughts crossed my mind as well," I took his hands and pressed them against my belly, "But we'll be okay. We'll figure it out along the way."

"Thank you, Corrin."

"For what?"

"You've shown me what true love is, and I couldn't be more grateful."

I just giggled, then yawned, "We should probably go to sleep soon."

"Yeah, you're right."

I laid down with a bit of difficulty. Xander helped me adjust, he then dimmed the oil lamp and let it go out itself. As the lamp went out, he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me up close to him.

"Goodnight, little princess." He whispered into my ear, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Xander," I whispered back to him.

As I drifted off to sleep, the feeling of Xander behind me was comforting.

I smiled, knowing that we'll start a new reign, this child being a symbol of the love and peace that we will strive for.


	2. Siegbirth

It could be any day now.

It's been just about nine and a half months and Corrin needed lots of help getting anywhere, from standing up, to going down stairs.

Everyone was excited, of course, but worry also plagued the whole army. What if something happened to the child? What if there was a miscarriage? These thoughts were sent into an overdrive as soon as Corrin went into labor. There was a wave of panic as soon as the news spread around the castle.

Flora and Felicia quickly rushed her to the infirmary where contractions seized her for many hours. Xander being by her side the whole time, comforting her. Her hand constantly squeezing his with an iron grip, leaving indents in his skin.

In between contractions, Xander would constantly ask Corrin for anything she needed. He could only imagine the pain she was going through, therefore he did everything in his power to make her comfortable.

"AH, what do we do, what do we do??" Felecia panicked.

"Calm down, Felicia, I need you for this. First of all, get a towel and a bucket of cool water." Flora calmly ordered her sister.

"I'm on it!!" She said as she ran off.

She soon came back, almost tripping and spilling the pail before Flora caught her. She took the pail and towel and brought them over to Corrin.

Flora dipped the towel in the bucket and squeezed out the excess water. She then set the towel on Corrin's forehead to help cool her down.

"She's overheating. It's not very cool in here, is it?" Flora said, letting Xander know everything she's doing for his wife.

"Flora? Have you ever delivered a child before?" Xander asked Flora.

"Of course not. I'm just a maid." Flora said surprisingly calm.

"What?!" Xander panicked.

"Calm down, I've called for a midwife. She should be here soon."

As if on cue, an older woman hurried in. She came right up to Corrin and studied her for a moment.

Another contraction started and Corrin's breathing quickly became heavy; her eyes widened and her grip on Xander's hand returned to painfully tight.

\-----------------------------------------------

After hours of screaming and pushing, an oil lamp sat alight next to a new mother holding her swaddled child in the dark of night, her husband's head leaned on her shoulder. He sat there, staring at his newborn son, smiling.

Corrin was too exhausted to do much more than the same.

The maids and the midwife left the infirmary to let them rest, and to give them their peace and quiet.

"What should we name him?" Corrin said, barely a whisper.

Xander thought for a minute, "Seigbert, after the ancient king. The name means 'bright victory.'"

"So, not after your sword?" She asked back in her tired splendor.

"Not entirely."

Corrin tilted her head, "You know, he does look kind of like a 'Seigbert,' now that you mention it."

"So, have we agreed?

"Yes. But I'm naming the next one."

The next one

Those words made an impact on Xander. Those words hit him hard. They made him really realize that he would spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved most.

Now, Xander was crying.

"Again?" Corrin giggled.

His response was to hold his wife and child in his arms, refusing to let go. "I'm so glad I have you."

She smiled, letting her usually stoic husband have his moment of vulnerability.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, tears still quietly rolling down his face, "What did I do to deserve our son?"

Corrin reached over and wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"Our son is our new legacy. And I know in my heart it will be a legacy that will last ages." Xander said. "Not the legacy that Father put unto us."

"I can already tell that he'll achieve great things," the weary mother whispered.

The door cracked open, and Flora peaked her head in. When she realized that Corrin and Xander were still awake, she let herself in, carefully closing the door as to not make much noise. She silently crept over and gently set her hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Do you think you have enough energy to get back to your room? I'm sure it will be a might more comfortable than in here."

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"May I?" Flora asked motioning towards the sleeping child.

"Of course." Corrin carefully transitioned the baby from her arms to Flora's. Flora rocked the child in her arms as Xander helped Corrin out of the infirmary bed.

Flora set Siegbert back into his mother's arms as they walked back to Xander and Corrin's room. 

Xander told Flora, "You've been working so hard, Flora, go get some sleep, we'll be fine." And so, Flora bowed, wished the couple a good night and scurried off the get much needed sleep.

Corrin brought her baby over to his crib, which she ordered to be placed in her room, wanting to stay close to her child. As she set him down, Siegbert scrunched up face, then opened his eyes, staring up at his mother.

"He's rather quiet, isn't he?" Corrin noted, turning towards her husband.

"And just when we were about to sleep, he wakes up," Xander smiled, yawning.

Corrin lowered her son into his crib, she then started to rock it back and forth.

"Maybe he'll fall asleep faster if you sing?" Xander suggested, rubbing Corrin's back with a gentle smile, "I always love it when you sing."

"Really?" She sighed, remembering how much Xander loved when she sang. She wouldn't deem herself the best at singing and never sang often, but still, she gave in and started to sing a favorite from when she was young.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever

As the verse finished, Xander and Corrin realized that their child has returned to his deep sleep, the room silent.

"Your singing is lovely," Xander put a hand on his wife's shoulder, in which she looked up from their son, still smiling. In no rush, he helped her up and brought her over to their bed.

Soon enough, the couple fell asleep, their child sound asleep in his crib.

The night was soundless, except for the soft blow of the spring wind from the cracked window. The mild silence never broke, sleep captivating the the whole castle.

A celebration would be held the following day to show their legacy to the kingdom. The time to show their future king to to the people.

The night slept sound, and the exhausted family slept even sounder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorrynotsorryforthetitle)  
> ((sorryiknownothingaboutbabies))  
> (((sorryimashittyauthorigotarequesttodoaparttwosoidid)))  
> ((((butalsoifyoudontknowedelweissshameonyougoeducateyourelf))))  
> (((((jfcgowatchallofthesoundofmusicifyoudontknowedelweiss)))))

**Author's Note:**

> Xander's so cheesy I love him


End file.
